


Spring Storm

by Spunky0ne, Timewaster123456789



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Slash, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: A rainy day in Karakura Town is the impetus for some soul searching and a little bit of well-intentioned mischief.





	1. It's all Water in the Koi Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a million to my wonderful collab partner, Time. It's a slice of heaven writing with you!

A little flicker of the lights in Kisuke's laboratory made the Karakura shopkeeper look up from the monitor he was observing, and his pale grey eyes looked out the window and into the oddly cloudy spring sky. The thunder that followed was distant, more a purr than a rumble, and Kisuke smiled as he sensed the return of the one whose emotional state might well have been the impetus for the arrival of the late spring storm.

_Today is, after all, the anniversary of the loss of his husband and their stillborn son. Tetsuya will have spent the morning in the family cemetery at Kuchiki Manor, where the two were buried, offering prayers._

Kisuke made no move to leave the laboratory, instead opting to give his lover some space for his mourning, and himself some time to reflect over the mountain of work he had gleefully shoved aside to explore his new, and much younger, lover's beautiful body.

_I wonder if he told Byakuya we'd been up to more than Tetsuya assisting in the little situation in Hueco Mundo. Probably, the two extra days Tetsuya spent here should have given ol' Byakuya-bo a clue. Then again, he might wonder why I would finally decide to do something like that. I haven't had a lover in a really long time. I wasn't planning to be seeing a guy so much younger than me. But, Tetsuya is different. An old soul, and a gentle one. I'd say broken, but even after being practically raised inside the noble's prison, he managed to learn how to function in noble society._

_What I wonder is how Tetsuya could go through all of that and not just hate them._

_I've been on their bad side too, when they were so gullible that they fell for Aizen's bullshit and they blamed me for the Visoreds' hollowfication. Shoot first and ask questions later was their way of handling things._

_Eh, I'm better off here anyway. It's quieter, except of course when there's a situation. And I don't have anyone hanging over my shoulder, telling me what I can and can't do. I've already been banished for life from Soul Society. What more are they gonna do to me?_

He turned his attention back to his work, a softly beeping monitor, his open laptop, an odd collection of bubbling concoctions in different containers. He managed to occupy himself for another hour, but when the door to the shop remained closed and Tetsuya still did not seek him out, he extended his senses and found Tetsuya's reiatsu radiating quietly in the gardens, near the koi pond. He left his work and headed outside into the gently falling rain. As expected, he found his lovely partner lying on his stomach in the wet grass, propping his chin on an elbow and watching the fish swim about. He knew better than to ask if Tetsuya was okay, but just ignored the rain too and laid down beside him.

"I missed you," he said, smiling, "I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back," Tetsuya said, returning his smile as the shopkeeper's lips sought his, "You know, you're getting all wet."

"Well, you're soaked already."

"I like being wet."

"I noticed," Kisuke said, smirking and kissing him again, "and if you like being wet out here, I'll bet you'd love getting wet in my shower, where the water is hot and there's a nice steam in the air to breathe."

"That does sound enchanting," Tetsuya sighed, "but I think I need a little bit longer."

"Hat for your thoughts?" Kisuke asked sensing Tetsuya's continued melancholy.

He was usually not quite this out of sorts even on such a day as the anniversary of the loss of his family. Tetsuya smiled sadly as Kisuke's floppy hat dropped on his head and slid down over his eyes.

He was silent for a long moment and Kisuke was becoming seriously worried when he let out a little breath and spoke.

"I saw something and…I don't know if I should do anything about it or…well, it's none of my business really. It just…"

The shopkeeper smiled devilishly.

"When the choice is between doing something and not doing anything, action is _always_ preferable."

He repressed a shudder at the memories of the visored experiment. Never again would he be dragged along by the currents of fate like a hapless kitten.

Tetsuya looked at him for a long moment with those eyes that could look into your soul. Well, they seemed to be able to. He was pretty sure that if Tetsuya could actually see into his soul, the poor kid would never have come within fifty feet of him.

Tetsuya sighed again softly.

"I saw Soi fon taicho. I didn't mean to be a creep. I was invisible because…well I just was."

Urahara knew it had been to keep anyone who might be staying there from asking questions he wasn't up to answering.

_Given the choice, Tetsuya would probably just be invisible all of the time. He learned early on in the prison that attracting attention usually meant getting the wrong kind of attention._

_So, that begs the question, why did he become visible for me?_

Tetsuya swallowed hard and continued.

"I heard crying and I thought someone was in trouble, so I entered the room and I saw Soi fon taicho sitting there. She had a little stuffed cat on her lap and she said 'I love you, Lady Shihoin. Why can't you notice me? I try so hard and…' then she saw that the door was open. I left before she could figure it out but…"

He looked a little scared and Kisuke didn't blame him at all. Yoruichi's rabid little fangirl scared him a bit too.

"I know you didn't mean to invade her privacy," he said gently.

While that was par for the course for himself (God, the things he could do with invisibility…), his sensitive partner obviously felt guilty.

"You just wanted to help, right?"

Tetsuya hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Maybe we can," Kisuke suggested, being extremely careful not to smirk, lest his sweetheart figure out exactly what he was up to.

Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"No if…"

"Without her finding out it was you," the shopkeeper added, "Just a little… _string pulling_ to make things work out," he reassured.

Tetsuya looked back at him skeptically.

"No offense but your plans…"

Kisuke laughed disarmingly and waved the objection off.

"Just a little nudging for their own good. I defeated Aizen I think I can handle a little matchmaking."

"Kurosaki-san defeated Aizen," Tetsuya pointed out.

Kisuke glared playfully, "It was my plan though."

Tetsuya sighed again, but he was smiling.

"C'mon," Kisuke invited him, "We can scheme together while we warm up in my shower."

"I will not be part of any silly scheming," Tetsuya chided him.

"Okay, we'll just have sex and I'll scheme. How's that?"

Tetsuya pulled off Kisuke's hat and dropped it back on the shopkeeper's head, pulling it down over his face.

"Sex will be fine, but _absolutely no scheming_!" he said sternly.

"Riiight," Kisuke drawled, "Not like I can scheme very much when I'm making love to you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Soi fon sniffled pathetically and wiped her eyes. Whoever had been spying on her, she was going to find and kill them. She wasn't head of the Keigun for nothing. Swiping the last of the tears from her cheeks, she went to seek out her idol for training. It was better than nothing and she wanted to clear her head before she went looking for her spy.

Luckily for her, she found Yoruichi already in the training room and she froze for a moment to watch her mentor's sweat slicked body, all thoughts of angst banished instantly. Yoruichi moved with fluid, unnatural grace. She extended one leg in a lunging punch, her leggings showing off every muscle of her toned thighs, curving to hug her butt before she stepped forward again. She wasn't wearing her standard orange coat and as she spun to throw an elbow at her invisible opponent, Soi fon's eyes honed in on the beads of sweat running down her tanned chest before the glistening droplets disappeared under a black tank top.

"Soi fon-kun," Yoruichi said, giving her longtime associate her usual friendly smirk.

Soi fon snapped back to reality, blushing furiously and dropping to her knees.

"May I join you, Yoruichi-sama?" she shouted in a completely formal and subservient tone.

"Of course," Yoruichi answered, shaking her head ruefully. "What do you want to work on?"

"Could you set up the training targets?"

"No problem," Yoruichi replied and she flash-stepped to the control stand.

Three targets rose from the floor and Soi fon shot two with kido, leaping at the third with a jumping kick. Yoruichi ran the simulation well and Soi fon felt sweat pouring down her face as she channeled all of her anger and pain into the task at hand. She was panting by the time the simulation ended.

Yoruichi approached and handed her a bottle of water. This close, she could smell Yoruichi's distinct scent of warm fur and vanilla soap mixed with a musk of sweat. Yoruichi nudged her with the bottle and she took it gratefully, blushing again though she doubted her goddess noticed under the flush of exertion.

"You're fired up today," Yoruichi said, grinning at her.

"You're surprised?" Soi fon asked with a fierce smile and took a drink, noticing belatedly that her knuckles were bleeding.

"Did something happen?" Yoruichi asked with an elegant raised eyebrow.

"Someone sneaked into my room,"

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"You were attacked?"

"What? No, I was awake anyway. They were just spying."

Yoruichi wore an odd calculating expression but said, "You want me to kick Urahara-kun's ass?"

 _Ah so it was him_.

"No, I'd be more than happy to," she laughed and her Yoruichi-sama laughed with her.

It was nice.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke took a short detour into his clothes closet, not so much to ponder what to wear as to let Tetsuya undress and climb into the deliciously hot shower. As much as he would have liked to see his lover undress and step in, it was oddly satisfying to stand in the closet, _imagining_ those soft, gentle fingers slipping beneath the edges of his soaked house guard's uniform, peeling away the wet folds to reveal a pair of cute, pink nipples and broad expanses of lovely, pale flesh that was soon to be the amorous shopkeeper's playground.

He found everything about Tetsuya desirable. From the waves of misbehaving black hair that he could scarcely keep under his control, to the wide sapphire eyes that exuded an innocence that even years in the noble's prison couldn't steal. His soft skin looked near perfect, but Kisuke knew from closer examination that the young man's back, arms, bottom and legs still bore barely visible scars that no healer had been able to completely erase. And there was one particular scar that ran along the right jawline of Tetsuya's face that his lover explained, a guard had been killed for giving him.

_Tetsuya was basically the property of one man, once he was an adult, and that man loved and hated Tetsuya's beautiful face. I wonder if that man is the reason that Yukihana Naoki didn't live to step one foot outside of the prison._

_But, that's in the past._

_Tetsuya told me that with his husband and child gone and the prison days behind him, he doesn't want to dwell on what happened back then. He is free and safe under Byakuya's careful watch. Orochi wouldn't dare touch him now…which is good. Because if anyone ever hurts Tetsuya again, I can think of a million different ways to make them pay. And unlike a less ruthless man, I wouldn't hesitate._

Kisuke took a deeper breath, coming back to reality and grabbing a soft yukata, then he left the closet and headed into the steamy bathroom. Tetsuya was already in the shower, at home under the wet spray. Those graceful fingers ran slowly through his wet hair and little swirls of steam marked his slow exhales. Kisuke crept forward, enjoying the sight of his lover's body behind the misted glass, then he opened the door and stepped inside, taking up a position behind the younger man. His arms wrapped around Tetsuya's slender waist, fingers sliding along his slim, white belly, then playing in his dripping navel. He nuzzled underneath several strands of untamed hair to bite down tenderly on a pale shoulder. Tetsuya's head tilted back and he reveled in being held in a way that was not at all possessive, that managed to be loving, but respectful of his choice to stay or go.

_Urahara-san is careful not to make me feel restricted._

He blushed darkly as he thought back to what had recently started their current affair.

_Tetsuya couldn't help but notice how, ever since he had arrived and presented himself to the shopkeeper for the current mission, Kisuke's inquisitive grey eyes couldn't seem to see anything but him. Several times while discussing the parameters of the mission they'd been given, he'd had to clear his throat to refocus the distracted elder man. Tetsuya wasn't so innocent as to miss that Urahara Kisuke was definitely smitten. What he couldn't decide was whether or not he should encourage the man._

_On the one hand, Tetsuya was in awe of the Karakura Town shopkeeper. It had, after all, been Kisuke who had found a way to turn the use of the garganta to the shingamis' advantage in the war. And of course, he had been the one to devise and deliver the special kido that ended up snaring the weakened Aizen, once Ichigo had beaten him down. Yes, Kisuke was a legend, though in some sense, a dubious one, and Tetsuya couldn't help but be attracted._

_It wasn't, however, just that. There was also the fact that Kisuke, too, had suffered at the hands of the stuffy noble leaders of Central 46. That so great a man could be treated with such disregard, yet still be of a mind to help protect some of the very people who mistreated him, was not lost on Tetsuya. He was both amazed and mystified that Kisuke hadn't turned out to be as wicked as Aizen Sousuke. He certainly had the mind for mischief._

_Tetsuya caught his breath as he again spotted Kisuke focusing on him for too long, and he felt a blush on his cheeks. He started to engage his shikai to make himself disappear, but as his lovely form began to fade, he felt Kisuke's hand touch his arm._

" _Hey, don't do that. I'm sorry. I just…I'm not trying to creep you out. I just can't help looking at you, because you're really beautiful. Uh…how much do you think Byakuya would kill me if I asked you out?"_

" _Wh-what?" Tetsuya asked in a flustered voice._

_No one ever asked him out. The noble girls looked down on him for his peasant blood and the peasant girls thought a noble boy would be stuffy. And anyway, he would never have dated a woman in the first place. Tetsuya shivered as he recalled the few thin, scared females he had seen in the prison. Women were a treasure in the world that he would always protect, but he couldn't even think of…_

" _So, will you go out with me? A drink or two? Dinner? Dessert? Sex?" Kisuke quipped, "Just kidding!" he laughed, opening a brightly colored fan in front of his face._

" _Are you all right, Urahara-san?" Tetsuya asked, giving him a cutely confused look._

" _You will go out with me? That's great!" the shopkeeper gushed._

" _But, I didn't say…"_

" _Leave the details to me. I got it!" the shopkeeper said as Tetsuya sputtered but couldn't manage to get in a word of polite refusal._

Tetsuya couldn't help but be happy now that he had been maneuvered into that first night out, nor that they had moved quickly to sharing a bed. It had been too long for both of them and somehow each man knew that the other would never betray him, never intentionally hurt him. And their minds were as far from pain as could be imagined as Kisuke's smooth hands explored Tetsuya's slim torso, then slipped down between his thighs to play for a moment in the soft nest of black curls, then to wrap around the warm, thickening shaft of the younger man’s blushing penis. Tetsuya moaned in reaction, his hungry lips meeting his lover’s for an over the shoulder kiss. Then, Tetsuya turned and backed up to the shower wall, meeting the shopkeeper for a bout of deeper, more penetrating kisses. He slid down Kisuke's pale torso, kissing his way downward as he dropped to his knees.

"Hey, you don't have to…"

Kisuke went silent as the tip of Tetsuya's pink tongue slid over the head of his already hard and leaking cock, and that lovely mouth wrapped around him, sliding downward and sucking him hard for a moment, before sliding back, with Tetsuya’s capable tongue teasing him shamelessly. Kisuke felt the physical pleasure, but also little slivers of pain as he thought about just why the younger man was so adept at giving pleasure. In mere moments, he was at Tetsuya's mercy, moaning fitfully and barely able to keep his fingers out of his lover's hair as he fucked that voracious, sweet mouth. But he knew that Orochi had often grabbed those pretty strands and forced Tetsuya to submit to pleasuring him and especially to swallow every last drop of his wicked, demonic seed. With Kisuke and Tetsuya, Kisuke knew never to touch him while he was giving pleasure, only to happily receive, then to turn things about and to offer Tetsuya a delight that Orochi would never have dreamed of.

Indeed, Tetsuya was stunned at how beautiful it was to watch the brilliant man who had outwitted Aizen, the genius scientist who was the epitome of high intelligence slide to his knees and suck him off with an expression so heavenly, he felt almost guilty watching. And when he was nearly undone, Kisuke slowly let Tetsuya’s riled cock slide out of his mouth, then he rose and asked for permission before gently coaxing him back against the wall, caressing Tetsuya's soft bottom and sliding his hand down one thigh, lifting it and pushing in between his spread legs, preparing him with gentle, wet fingers, then pushing his cock in slowly, first sliding just the fiery head in and out, then gradually working his way in deeper as Tetsuya groaned and panted more and more wantonly.

“Urahara-san!” Tetsuya moaned, earning a look of reproach from his elder lover.

“ _Kisuke_ ,” the shopkeeper corrected him, lifting Tetsuya’s leg higher to wrap around his waist.

“Kisuke!” Tetsuya corrected himself, clawing at the shopkeeper’s white shoulders.

"No disappearing now," Kisuke chuckled, bringing the blush back to the younger man's cheeks as he began a gentle thrusting, "I wanna look into your eyes while we make love."

A little laugh escaped Tetsuya as he remembered their first time together, a drunk and somewhat clumsy fall into Kisuke's bed in which Tetsuya had lost control of his powers for a moment and disappeared though their bodies were still joined.

"Of course."

Tetsuya was sure it wasn't easy for Kisuke to keep his hands open and palms flat on Tetsuya's shoulder and raised thigh as they kissed and he thrusted deep into the younger man's soft, sweet ass. Tetsuya's blue eyes went hazy with lust, then with rapture, then bliss. He gasped and shuddered sweetly as they stiffened and climaxed together. Then the two held each other more gently, exchanging wet kisses until the water cooled. They exited the shower and dried off, then Tetsuya fell into their bed. Kisuke managed to kiss him on the forehead before he drifted off completely and Tetsuya wore a smile that remained as he slumbered. The shopkeeper’s lips stiffened for a moment as he contemplated climbing in alongside Tetsuya, but he shook his head, sighed raggedly and left the bedroom, headed for his laboratory, his mind swiftly shifting back to his mental concoctions, not the least of which was how to solve Soi fon's problem…of course, with the added bonus of said solving being most amusing.

After much contemplation, or five minutes wondering what would be the most amusing way to accomplish his objective, Kisuke settled on creating a small pocket dimension with a training scenario specifically designed to encourage…cooperation. He had originally devised it to team build in situations where certain Shinigamis were having a difficult time working together, an idea that came to him when he heard about the fallout from Aizen's defection. However, with some slight tweaks…

He spun around, knocking a beaker off the cluttered table in the process as the lightest footstep informed him that someone was approaching him.

"Tetsuya…hey, I thought you were sleeping."

It wasn't often anyone got the drop on him.

The young noble chuckled. It was rare that his mischievous side showed, but Kisuke was working on coaxing it out. They just needed to have a talk about acceptable targets.

"Do you want something?"

Tetsuya's smile faded and he looked…less his younger self and more the old soul.

"I was just thinking…about prey animals. Some animals like to hide from trouble. The pygmy seahorse for example blends so well with its coral it's nearly impossible to spot."

Kisuke waited patiently knowing that there was a point to the seemingly random musing, though he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what it was. Tetsuya's expression was unnerving.

"Then there's the stickleback that escapes predators by running, well swimming away erratically."

Kisuke knew what he was getting at, but he wasn't about to confirm his assumption.

"And the reason for the biology lesson is…?"

Tetsuya looked sadder but was undeterred.

"I like to hide from the memories."

Kisuke turned back to his work feigning disinterest.

"I'd noticed."

" _You_ run like if you slow down for even a second, they'll catch you."

"I've stayed _here_ long enough," he replied, deliberately taking the statement literally and gesturing at the shop around them, "Would you hold this?" he asked holding up a pair of stripped wires.

"I didn't mean Soul Society," Tetsuya said quietly as he held the wires in place.

Kisuke crimped the wire connector and handed over another pair.

"I mean, you're running from the memories. It's why you're always working on things and meddling and…" Tetsuya continued insistently.

"Tet, would you please shut up?" Kisuke asked forcing his voice not to shake.

He bent over the pair of wires to let his hat shield his eyes but he could imagine Tetsuya's wounded look at even the not too harsh rebuke.

_Damn. But we're not going there._

Tetsuya felt like he'd been slapped and he almost dropped the wires.

 _What did I say wrong_? he wondered.

He'd been proud of his realization and he'd thought his partner would appreciate having someone who understood.

"Tetsuya," Urahara said, startling the younger man and making him step back slightly in reaction.

Blinking back sudden tears, he grabbed the funnel Kisuke handed him and held it steady as the scientist poured liquid from a pair of beakers into it to mix in the wide mouthed glass jar on the table.

Urahara turned to grab something off the table and Tetsuya felt a dark jolt at seeing his lover's shoulders shaking visibly as he drew an unsteady breath. He longed to offer some kind of comfort, but wondered if the effort would only earn another barely restrained rebuke. Tetsuya felt Kisuke's hand touch his shoulder, but he shivered and turned his head away. Kisuke caught him under the chin and met the now stormy blue eyes more gently.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just…" Kisuke found the small electrical chip he'd apparently been looking for in the clutter and turned back around, "It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong," he said tightly.

"Then, why are you angry?" Tetsuya asked, his voice hard.

He didn't like being lied to at all.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Tetsuya replied, fully aware of how childish the argument was, "Do you think that I wouldn't know something like that?"

He was right.

"Just forget it, okay? I'm sorry I snapped at you," Kisuke said, tightening the tiny screws that secured the little chip to the rest of the contraption that'd he'd said was an 'x.5 dimensional generator'.

"Right. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Not at the moment."

Tetsuya nodded and walked out, still confused and hurt, but no longer believing that Kisuke was mad at him. At the door, he looked back over his shoulder and saw Kisuke with one arm braced on the work table, wiping his face with his sleeve.

 _Huh_?

_Tears?_

_I would go to him, but I would probably just get pushed away again._

_There is still so much that I don't understand about him. I know that someone really hurt him. He was betrayed by more than Aizen Sousuke and Central 46. But, there's no talking to him when he's like this._

_I should be getting back anyway. Byakuya-sama, at least, needs me. I shouldn't have let myself be distracted from my mission._

_I wonder if he'll even notice that I've gone._

Tetsuya returned to the room he had shared with Kisuke, grabbed his pack off the shelf that was littered with Kisuke's porn mangas. He left the room and headed down to the underground training room, where he opened a senkaimon and left Karakura Town behind still wondering what he had missed.

It was almost odd returning to Kuchiki Manor yet again in that same day, his heart now aching over his late husband, but also his new lover.

"Ah, you are back," Byakuya greeted him, "I am sorry that I did not see you this morning. Things were busy at the division. I trust that Urahara didn't give you any trouble, then?"

"Ah, no," Tetsuya said, trying not to blush, "He was…quite accommodating."

"He had better be," the Kuchiki leader huffed, shaking his head and looking down at the papers in front of him.

With most other people, Byakuya wouldn’t have been so direct, but the cousins had long shared a comfort level with each other that rivaled that which their late fathers had once shared.

"I am always only one insult away from killing that man," Byakuya commented dryly.

Tetsuya swallowed hard and nodded.

"I assure you, there is no reason for you to kill him."

_Yet._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Yoru-san," Kisuke's voice called out.

Yoruichi turned and took a swing at him that he dodged nimbly.

"What was that…?"

She kicked him in the shin.

"Ow," he moaned, playfully rubbing the sore limb, "What'd I do?"

"Spied on Soi fon."

"I didn't."

"Sure. What do you want anyway?"

"I was just wondering if you and Soi fon would test out that team building scenario I've been working on."

Yoruichi stared at him, immediately suspecting that there was more to the request than he was letting on. Call it female intuition or simply experience dealing with Kisuke on a regular basis.

"Maybe. What's the catch?"

"No catch," he replied with a ridiculously innocent look.

She snorted derisively.

"Right. I'll ask but, Soi fon hates your guts right now."

"She always hates me and I told you I didn't do anything," Kisuke muttered as he turned away.

He was careful not to let on who the real and cutely unintentional culprit was.

Yoruichi didn't believe him a bit and caught him in the ribs with a kick. He grunted and she kicked him in the back, throwing him down the hall. Laughing to herself, she continued on her way. After picking up supplies, namely food, which Kisuke always seemed to forget about when he was caught up in some knew experiment, she returned to the shop and tracked Soi fon's reiatsu to the girl's room.

She knocked and heard the mattress sproing as the occupant leaped to her feet. Yoruichi frowned. It hadn't occurred to her that she might be interrupting 'something'.

"It's me," she called.

Soi fon squeaked and there was some hurried rustling before the door opened.

"Sorry if you were in the middle of something," she said entering, confused that there wasn't anyone else there, despite Soi fon's clothes being disheveled, as though they'd been hastily pulled on.

"Not at all," Soi fon said, blushing furiously, "I was just…meditating."

"Ah. Kisuke-kun wanted to know…" she saw the other woman's face transform into a snarl, "…if you wanted to test a training scenario with me."

Soi fon's face morphed into one of near rapture.

"Definitely, Yoruichi-sama!" she said breathlessly.

She had yet to figure out how to break the girl of 'sama' crap, but at least she'd stopped dropping to her knees every five seconds. Yoruichi didn't want that, not out of respect at least. Something caught her eye and she saw a black plushie sticking half out from under the bed. She hid a smile, Soi fon didn't seem like the plushie type. It was nice to see her indulging her softer side though.

The next thing the two knew, they had arrived in Kisuke's lab and were standing in a large closet-like enclosure. Yoruichi had a mass of controlled kido around her hand to provide light. Kisuke was tinkering with a small metal contraption that looked like a typewriter hooked with wires to a container of sparkling purple and green fluid, which in turn was connected by a hose to a thick metal disk on the floor. Soi fon stood at her mentor's back, giving off waves of anger like a wet cat.

"Okay," Kisuke said, still bent over the instrument. He flicked a switch, waited a moment, and an orange light came on. Then he flicked another. The machine began to hum and the fluid in the jar decreased slightly.

"Just stand on the disk and…" he said, and Soi fon followed Yoruichi onto the disk. “and in a moment…"

Nothing happened.

"Two tops," Kisuke amended.

"If this thin…" Soi fon began.

The air rippled around them and there was an odd sensation of being simultaneously squished and stretched. A blinding flash of light surrounded the two women and when Yoruichi had blinked her eyes back into working order, she found herself surrounded by forest. Forest and hostile reiatsu.

"Duck!" she cried and Soi fon hit the ground as she shot kido over the younger woman's head at the hollow behind her. Soi fon darted off without rising from her crouch, firing kido along the line of advancing hollows. Yoruichi spun around and brought all of her considerable hakudo skill to bear on the hollows forming the opposing flank. Kido rained around her as she twisted. Soi fon, she decided, must have taken to the trees. Her aim was true, though, and Yoruichi didn't get so much as singed as she danced among the enemies.

They kept coming though, and as she spun, using her momentum to throw a hollow off balance, she wondered if something had malfunctioned. She wouldn't trade Kisuke's friendship or reckless personality for anything, but he wasn't exactly known for his conscientiousness (not that she was either), probably why they always wound up in these messes together. Despite her considerable endurance, her muscles were beginning to tire. They could run, but to where, and how long could they keep it up?

Soi fon dropped to the ground behind her and grunted as the cero that had been about hit Yoruichi hit her instead.

"Shit!" Yoruichi hissed between clenched teeth as Soi fon fell.

She redoubled her own efforts, pushing her fatigued muscles past their limits as she defended her fallen protégé, but it seemed that they had already turned the tide. She dropped hollows left and right and none came to fill the gaps, until sometime later the last one faded away in death. She dropped to her knees, panting, but almost as soon as she did, hauled herself back to her feet. She picked up her protégé and, trying to ignore the fluctuating reiatsu, staggered through the forest in search of shelter.

She had to hurry. Her body felt ready to give out and she finally settled on a small pool edge enclosed on two and half sides by cliffs. It wouldn't leave them trapped, but would still protect their backs, keep off the wind and the cliffs would make a good sentry post.

She gently lowered Soi fon from her aching arms and fell to the ground next to her, examining the injury. Her right flank was badly burned with a surrounding bruise that probably meant a broken rib or two, plus there was a possibility of concussion, if it was the fall and not pain that had knocked her out. Soi fon caught the hand she reached out to perform the healing.

"S'kay I can wait. Rest," she said eyes filled with adoration.

"Since when do you give me orders?" Yoruichi asked smiling as she began the healing kido.

Soi fon gasped and looked so horrified at her 'mistake' that Yoruichi had to laugh. Her hand shook with relief as much as strain as she healed the worst of the damage. Then settling the sleeping Soi fon back against the cliff wall, she forced her aching body up the cliff to keep watch.

 _Urahara-kun,_ she mused silently, her feline eyes glowing ominously, _when we get back, you are going to wish you’d never picked up that first goddamned test tube._


	2. Rain, Lust and Frozen Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoruichi suffer more effects of Urahara's experimental pocket dimension, while in the Seireitei, a strange delivery arrives for Tetsuya.

**Chapter 2: Rain, Lust and Frozen Sweets**

Yoruichi leaned down to check Soi fon's heartrate and she noticed almost against her will Soi fon's hand flopped between her legs in sleep and massaging- _more likely just scratching an itch_ -the professional part of her mind cut in.

Yoruichi was lost in thought about this when Soi fon surged up, locking an arm around Yoruichi's neck and kissed her passionately. In shock Yoruichi allowed Soi fon's tongue into her mouth with little of her usual playful resistance. She was keenly aware of Soi fon's hand tensing on herself as she kissed Yoruichi and felt herself twitch in response, she'd never thought her protégé had wanted her like _that_ and she found herself very...

Soi fon gasped, her eyes widening as she broke away and raised her hands, shock clear on her face reddening face.

"Kami! La...Lady Yoruichi I swear it was just a dream...I'm so sorry for the impropriety...I..." Soi fon said.

"It's fine, a mere dream. I understand..." Yoruichi was surprised by how her voice shook.

She was definitely aroused, no mistake, but Soi fon for her part only seemed interested in whatever the dream was about.

Soi fon nodded emphatically and looked so embarrassed that Yoruichi took pity on her. The slim woman moved to rise, and gasped again, clutching her ribs.

"Rest, you're wounded," Yoruichi advised her.

Soi fon laid back down and rolled over facing away from Yoruichi to sleep. Yoruichi returned to the cliff to wait, her thoughts returning to the lithe captain's creamy skin where she'd raised her shirt to heal her. She'd been too panicked at the time to really appreciated but now… She kept thinking about running her hand along the curve above her hips, caressing her ribs…

Kisuke idly monitored the various indicators mostly just to keep his mind from wandering, there had been a battle on the first day. Hopefully fighting together would help move things along, he was a little concerned that Soi fon's pain indicator was still raised but it was probably just post healing aches. Regardless the TS-9 would take the edge off enough that it shouldn't matter. He was particularly proud of that concoction even though it was technically a failure. He'd been trying to develop a truth serum that would make torture obsolete, technically it had worked. Unfortunately the side-effect meant that an interrogator mostly just got barraged with, admittedly truthful statements, about what the subject wanted to do to whoever happened to be on their mind. The first two interrogators to test it had left in disgust, C46 had ended the trial when the third interrogator screwed his amorous subject.

He began to get worried when by noon there'd been no change in Soi fon's condition. Post healing aches for anything minor should have faded by then. He couldn't end the simulation though even if he wanted to so... Finally he decided that just to be safe he'd send Tetsuya in to check on them. His invisibility would be useful...it had nothing to do with wanting an excuse to talk to the young man. Sure. He left his workshop with a quick stride.

Kisuke found it somewhat odd that he didn't sense Tetsuya right away, but he quickly chalked it up to the disagreement they'd had, coupled with Tetsuya's penchant for pulling disappearing acts when he needed to retreat to think things over. But as he ran down the list of places that his elusive lover could be, it became clear that Tetsuya hadn't just disappeared from view, he had abandoned the living world altogether and returned home.

He checked his bedroom last, and found confirmation in the fact that all signs of Byakuya's quiet cousin had been removed, with the exception of the residual traces of their recent lovemaking in the shower and bed. The shopkeeper sat down on the bed and sighed, recalling the hurt Tetsuya had expressed at Kisuke's terse reply to his speculations.

_I wanna be angry at him for not understanding that I just don't wanna talk about some things, but Tetsuya isn't like other people. The things that make sense to other people don't always make sense to him, because he grew up differently and had to learn everything about civilized life and interpersonal skills as a teen. He's been through hell, just like I have, and he was really just trying to relate to me. I guess my anger over the shit Central 46 gave me got the better of me. It's not wrong for me to ask for space, but I should have helped him understand instead of just pushing him away. Now, he's back at Kuchiki Manor, and he's probably pondering whether or not to come back here._

_He knows damn well that I can't go back there._

Kisuke took a slow breath, touching his fingertips to the place on one of the pillows, where Tetsuya's head had recently rested. He scented the little hints of sakura and leather that always seemed present around his lover.

_Tetsuya, you told me that being invisible was one of your most powerful and useful abilities, as Byakuya's bodyguard, but your powers of invisibility can't match mine for finding pathways. I found a way to defeat Aizen, and I can find a way to reach you, even though you've gone somewhere I can't. Oh yes, I can get a message through…but the question is, what message do I want to send to you?_

XXXXXXXXXX

As they walked through the forest, Yoruichi's feet were aching, but Soi fon wasn't complaining so she wasn't about to say anything. She tried to admire the beauty of the forest but that did little to distract her from the greater beauty of her companion's pert c cups and tight little ass, her lithe body and weirdly enticing vulnerability. She seemed so small, with her arm tucked against her ribs, which probably still ached. She cursed herself for the half-assed healing attempt she'd made the night before, then she hadn't been skilled at healing kido on the best day. Yoruichi walked in front but still in her mind's eye she saw the swaying hips, grace and the anger that only highlighted the woman's vulnerability, and if only she weren't a student she would...

"It's soooo, hot," Soi fon whispered breathily her eyes and pupils shot wide.

"Tell me about it," Yoruichi muttered noticing the same sweltering humidity but referring more to Soi fon's legs, bared so far up her thighs that Yoruichi swore she could get two knuckles in and still have her wrist below the skirt.

It was shameful really but she sure as hell wasn't complaining. She could watch Soi fon's swaying stride all day if she simply wasn't a subordinate.

Thankfully, it began raining a short time later. Well, perhaps rain was the wrong word. Although the air did cool considerably, the droplets stuck and slid down everything slowly like syrup.

"Uh Yoruichi-sama, I think something's wrong I..."

Yoruichi turned to look at her and Soi fon stared numbly at her superior, the goddess so above her as to be unreachable stood in front of her, drying sweat and the strange sticky rain glistening on honey skin. She swallowed hard, her throat dry and other parts very wet indeed. Yoruichi turned to observe her protégé. The girl was sweating despite the overcast skies, her heavy breathing making her look more well-endowed than she was. She also noticed that Soi Fon's left hand was drifting over her hip slowly as though she was unaware of the motion and she swallowed hard herself.

Soi fon's hand hovered sensuously in front of her crotch.

"Yoruichi-sama, I said…." her hand kneaded fabric and flesh, she jumped and moved her hand back to her side.

Yoruichi sighed in disappointment.

"Something's not right," she murmured blushing.

She felt it too. She wasn't usually _this_ distracted by a pretty girl.

"That bastard. It's in the 'rain'. Cover yourself. Urahara drugged it somehow."

"Uh, I don't have anything to cover _with_ ," Soi fon said sheepishly.

Neither did Yoruichi, at that point.

 _God DAMN that perverted bastard_.

"Just get under the trees!"

They sprinted off the path and came to a stop under the thickest set of branches they could find. It kept most of the rain off and the run had distracted Soi fon from what was and unfortunately wasn't going on between her legs.

They settled down beneath the tree and Yoruichi took a swig from her flask, tipping her head back. Soi fon stared, mesmerized by her bare throat. She set the canteen down and spoke without looking at Soi fon.

"Do you feel kind of… happy?"

"H-happy what do you mean?"

"Like nothing could possibly go wrong?"

Soi fon thought and now that Yoruichi mentioned it, other than her obvious problem she was right she felt more content than she had…well since Yoruichi had left. She nodded.

"That stuff must have some sort of euphoric effect."

Soi fon nodded again. Among others, she thought.

"We should try to sleep this off before more hollows come, I'll take first watch," Yoruichi said.

She lounged against the tree and stretched out a leg. This unfortunately pulled her leggings tight and gave Soi Fon an unobscured and perfectly contoured view her crotch. Soi fon drew a shallow breath.

"Uh yes Yoruichi-sama I just…need to go to pee first. I'll be right back," she said shakily.

"Be careful and shout if you see a hollow," Yoruichi said with a laugh.

Soi fon nodded, not trusting her voice, and she tried not to sprint away. She ducked behind a large oak, maybe a hundred feet away, sank to ground legs spread before her and slammed her right hand between them so hard it hurt a little.

Yoruichi looked down from the tree limb she had moved to and gasped quietly as she watched Soi fon vigorously massaging herself. She caught a glimpse of lacy black panties and Soi fon spread one leg farther to the side exposing herself more and showing off her flexibility. Soi fon's head tipped back, eyes closed as she rubbed harder, her hips moving subtly against her hand.

She thought she heard the girl murmur her name and strained to hear if it'd been her imagination. It occurred to her dully that spying like this was wrong, but she was happy. Whatever Urahara had dosed them with, it must have been powerful. This thought was reinforced by Soi fon moaning her name loud enough that she likely would have heard it back where they'd initially stopped.

Yoruichi broke, dropped to ground and approached. The stealth force captain didn't even notice. She knelt in front of Soi fon, because it gave a hell of view. At some point, Soi fon had jammed her hand down her panties. She watched the fingers writhe skillfully under black lace, her widespread legs hiding nothing.

"You called?" Yoruichi asked thickly.

Soi fon's eyes sprang open and she was on her knees in a flash, but before Yoruichi's muzzy mind could come up with anything to say or do, Soi fon had knee-crawled across the space between them and placed her left knee against the inside of Yoruichi's left thigh and she bit back a moan as her former protégé's knee came teasingly close to her own decidedly damp area. Soi fon's other knee came to rest on the other side but Yoruichi didn't much notice because she had slid those lacey panties up Yoruichi's leg with a moan of need. She grabbed Yoruichi's tanktop by the straps, grinding against her amorously.

"Oh Yoruichi," she gasped as though she'd just been given a drink of water in the desert.

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around her protégé, and gave a little involuntary whimper as the motion pulled the girl's left knee against her aching groin. She licked slowly up Soi fon's lust-crinkled face catching the syrupy drops that clung there. They tasted like honey, yet gave off a cooling sensation like menthol.

Soi fon twitched in surprise, her knee pressing pleasantly into Yoruichi. Need took over and she pushed the younger woman onto her back, pinning her shoulders down and leaned in to lick the drops from the bared top of her chest. Soi fon whimpered with the loss of contact and Yoruichi reached down to press a hand between her legs. Soi fon relaxed as Yoruichi massaged her gently through the sopping wet cloth.

She maneuvered her hand into the panties to Soi fon's mewls, brushing down the clit to insert her fingers. Almost instantly Soi fon bucked in climax.

"AAAAHHHHhhhhh. Kami," she gasped as Yoruichi pulled her hand free, disappointed. Soi fon laid panting for a long while Yoruichi just watched her chest moving, staring at her still splayed legs. Her hand quickly found her own clit.

Soi fon sat up slowly, exhausted to see Yoruichi sitting on her heels with a hand down the front of her leggings.

"Take them off," she said dazedly.

"What…oh," Yoruichi complied hastily baring her round ass and lithe legs, but Soi fon only had eyes for what was between them.

She'd fantasized about this for so long. She crouched between her former captain's legs and ran her tongue along the inside of each thigh teasingly while Yoruichi groaned. The sound pleased her to no end.

She dragged it out a bit before letting her tongue invade Yoruichi. She flicked her tongue up inside the exile in three rapid moves, Yoruichi tensed before Soi fon switched to slow circles and the exile moaned. She repeated the sequence, circling slower each time. Her goddess screamed her named in climax as Soi fon pulled free, exhilarated that she'd had her goddess even if it was just the drug…Oh fuck they'd been drugged. Soi fon fell back, all happiness gone. Oh god, Yoruichi would never forgive her, nor should she.

She leaned back against her tree and blinked back tears of anger, shame and guilt. How dare Urahara do this to them?

_I swear on the souls of my ancestors, I will not rest until I make that man pay!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya stood silently in front of the mirror in his bedroom at Kuchiki Manor, his mind wandering as his longtime attendant's gentle hands first removed his house guard's uniform, then began to dress him in a soft, silken sleeping yukata. Tetsuya frowned as the young man seemed to pull the tie a shade too tight, then he made a soft sound of apology and loosened it slightly.

"Is something wrong, Koji?" he asked.

"Erm, no, Tetsuya-san," his attendant answered quickly, "I just…sorry, I pulled a little too hard that time."

Tetsuya's frown deepened and he looked more closely at his reflection.

_I do seem to have thickened around the waist and lower torso. Not by a lot, but Koji would be one to notice even a modest change._

_And I was sick to my stomach during the night._

"Are you all right, Tetsuya-san?" Koji asked in a concerned tone, "Would you like me to bring the house healer?"

Tetsuya opened his mouth to refuse, but he was interrupted by a small ruckus outside of the room.

"Will you and everyone stop fussing over me so much?" Renji's irritated voice said from the walkway outside the room, "I'm knocked up. I'm not completely helpless. I can still walk on my own for kami's sake. Okay, it's more like waddling, yes, but I can still walk."

Tetsuya's frowning lips curved upward and he left his room and walked out to greet his very pregnant friend, who stood on the walkway, holding one side with his hand, while Byakuya walked with an arm around him and dark eyes focused on Renji's enlarged belly.

"I don't think you are helpless," Byakuya assured him, "and neither does Torio, however, you are carrying the Kuchiki heir, so there are rules about how your attendant is supposed to be there for you. Torio is only trying to…"

"I know, but I can walk around without being helped everywhere and…"

"Of course you can," Byakuya soothed him, squeezing the annoyed redhead's hand, "Still, Torio is only showing his concern for you and doing as he is supposed to do."

"Yeah, I know," Renji sighed, gritting his teeth, "Sorry, Byakuya."

"You have no need to apologize," Byakuya said, shaking his head.

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya greeted his cousin, "Good evening, Renji-sama."

Renji grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I told you to cut the _sama_ crap with me when we're at home," Renji scolded him.

"Oh, my apologies, Renji," Tetsuya chuckled.

"There is no need to snap at poor Tetsuya," Byakuya chided his husband, "I think we need to get some food into you."

"What?" Renji mused, "But I just ate a little while ago…although…"

He furrowed his brow cutely and Byakuya and Tetsuya exchanged amused glances.

"I did throw up after, so there's nothing in there," Renji rambled on.

Byakuya's lips quirked.

"Torio, why don't you ask Matsuko to make something for Renji? He is hungry."

"I am," the redhead agreed, "In fact, I've got a kind of a weird craving. Maybe I should go with you and…"

Renji paused as a house guard flash stepped to join them.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama, Renji-sama," the guard panted, "Tetsuya-san, there is a rather large and…and frankly, a strange delivery that just arrived at the front gates."

"A…delivery?" Tetsuya repeated, frowning curiously, "Of what?"

"Erm…well, it says that only you are allowed to open it, and the seal will only break for you, sir."

"F-for me?" Tetsuya inquired, giving the guard a confused look.

Byakuya's expression darkened slightly.

"Do you sense anything dangerous about the package?" he asked sternly.

"N-no sir. It appears to be a cold shipping crate for frozen things."

"Frozen things?" Tetsuya mused, blinking.

His breath caught and a blush rose on his pale features.

"Ah, I will take care of this," he said in a flustered tone, flash stepping away.

"Should we go after him?" Renji asked.

"Hmm, stay here, Renji," Byakuya said warningly, nodding at the guard to accompany him, "We will investigate this and be right back."

"Aw," Renji complained, "no way! I wanna see."

The redhead followed, staying carefully back as Byakuya and the house guard followed the path that Tetsuya had taken, and found him in the front courtyard, gaping up at an enormous wooden shipping crate that bore his name. At Tetsuya's touch, the protective seal on the crate shattered and Kisuke's voice sounded out of thin air.

_Hey Tetsuya,_

_I just wanted to thank you for your help in Karakura Town and all that you did for me while you were here. I have to say that I have a new appreciation for your talents, and I look forward to having you return for more erm…missions. I recall that you said you enjoy frozen sweets and I took the liberty of sending a variety. Please enjoy them and let me know which ones you like best, since you didn't stay quite long enough for us to explore our tastes completely. I'm looking forward to our next meeting. Also, please let Byakuya know how much I appreciate him sending you._

_Regards,_

_Kisuke_

_Oh, and apologies for not being there to give you a proper goodbye when you left. I'll make it up to you when you come back._

Byakuya started to speak, but went silent again as he read the deep flush and almost terrified expression on his cousin's face. Then, his steely eyes glared and lit with anger.

"That man…?" he began.

"Ah…!" Tetsuya managed, breaking out in a sweat under his cousin's burgeoning reiatsu, "h-he wasn't…eh…he didn't do anything I…"

"He did do something improper," Byakuya growled softly.

"Maybe a lot of things," Renji snickered.

"Abarai, I told you to stay back," Byakuya snapped.

"Aw, c'mon," Renji laughed, "there's nothing dangerous here, just a bunch of cold sweets, right?"

"That's beside the point," the Kuchiki leader said indignantly, "That man…!"

"And I'm so hungry and it's pretty hot out," Renji babbled on, "Hey, Tetsuya, if you aren't going to eat all of this, do ya' mind if I have some?"

"Oh, help yourself," Tetsuya answered, managing a little dragging breath as the pressure of Byakuya's reiatsu eased slightly, "I…um…"

"Tetsuya, I would like to speak with you privately," Byakuya said in a clipped tone.

"Hey, don't pick on him," Renji chided his sterner mate, "He can't help it if Kisuke notices how cute he is. And weren't you just sayin' to me the other day that you wished Tetsuya could find someone who appreciates him?"

Tetsuya blinked and stared at Byakuya, wide-eyed.

"You said that?" he asked, smiling helplessly at the thought, "That's so kind of you, _watashi no itoko_!"

"What? Yes, well, that doesn't excuse him taking advantage. Did he take advantage of you? He did, didn't he?" Byakuya asked, his frown returning, "Come, Tetsuya, we really need to talk about this."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, looking at the now abandoned crate of sweets and licking his rosy lips, "You go ahead and do that. I'll uh…I'll get right to work, helping Tetsuya eat all of this amazing, delicious stuff here."

He glanced at the nearby house guard and nodded.

"Hey, get a couple of guys and help me get this inside."

He clapped his hands together and rubbed them in anticipation.

"I got this, Tetsuya."


End file.
